domusfacinafandomcom-20200213-history
General Hein
"You've lost family, haven't you? That's why I trust you. All of you. You know what must be done." :: - Hein General Douglas Hein is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy: the Spirits Within. He was introduced in Episode 0061, and is the twenty-sixth Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina. Traits Appearance Hein has slicked-back black hair and blue-gray eyes. He wears a buckle suit, leather pants, and a steel abdomen guard. He wears a long, leather trenchcoat, adorned with a badge, and the USMF logo on either side of the collar. He wears leather gloves, and leather shoes. All of his clothes are black. Personality General Hein is a very condescending, stubborn, no-nonsense guy who disbelieves the Gaia theory with utmost disrespect and goes out of his way to imprison all of its believers. Physical, brute force is the only means of resolution he knows. He is brilliant in that he can manipulate the minds of his superiors, but his arrogance has caused many a tragedy. His deep, seething hatred for the Phantoms has blinded him from everything, including the lives of everyone on Earth, even his own. Weapons Hein uses a custom UPS during a brief scene where he contemplates suicide. He had it with him when he was brought to Domus Facina. Hein also leads the command center for the Zeus, an enormous cannon that fires upon the Earth from space, but he does not have access to it now. Powers Hein is a human being from a world where magic is next to non-existant, and thus has no unique abilities. As a general, however, he is highly trained in the ways of combat, from martial arts to marksmanship. Story Final Fantasy: the Spirits Within Born October 25, 2030, one year before the Leonid Meteor crashed onto the Earth, Hein was resolved from a young age to rid the world of the Phantoms it had brought with it. Believed by all to be alien invaders, the "Phantoms" are invisible creatures whose sizes vary greatly, and can kill Earthbound creatures by simply touching them. Dr. Sid, the world's leading scientist, managed to construct an energy source that could not only kill Phantoms, but make them visible and even ward them off. Using this energy, Barrier Cities and Anti-Phantom Weaponry were built all over the world, but a method of exterminating the Phantoms had yet to be discovered. When the San Francisco Barrier City was attacked, Hein lost his wife and daughter to the Phantoms, leaving him to swear eternal and perfect vengeance upon them. He attended the Houston Military Academy, and eventually, he became the general of the entire US Army. In 2063, Hein began the construction of Zeus, an enormous cannon that would fire upon the Phantoms' nest from space and presumably eliminate them at their source. It was completed in 2065, but before he could get permission to fire it, Dr. Sid and his student, Dr. Aki Ross, proposed a more peaceful manner of stopping the Phantoms. Dr. Sid theorized that the planet itself had a spirit, known as the Gaia. Because the energy used by the Zeus was capable of harming souls, firing the Zeus upon a crater could injure the Earth. However, this theory was largely ridiculed by all, especially General Hein. Using his knowledge of spiritual energy, Sid was working on a wave pattern created in direct opposition to that of the Phantoms; one that could disable and erase them. To create this new energy, he needed eight spirits with matching spirit patterns. As proof that the wave pattern would work, Aki revealed that she herself had a Phantom particle inside her that was being contained by the semi-complete wave. But this leads Hein to believe that the Phantom was manipulating her, and thus places her and Dr. Sid under arrest. In an attempt to convince the Council to take action against the Phantoms, Hein shut down one of the New York City barriers, allowing some of them in. This was only to fool the Council into thinking the Phantoms had become immune to the barriers, but he didn't expect the Phantoms to overrun the city. Hein managed to escape, but the New York Barrier City was destroyed by Phantoms. Floating through space in his escape pod, Hein put his gun to his head and was prepared to kill himself to atone for his actions. But he then decides that destroying the Phantoms is a better penance, and heads for the Zeus. Upon arrival, he receives authorization to fire the Zeus, and does so numerous times. When the cannon begins to overheat, the system locks the controls, and the impatient Hein heads to the engine room to force the cannon to fire. But he was brought to Domus Facina before he could. Domus Facina Thus far, his only appearance is in his intro, where he interacts with Django and tries to get him to do tricks. When Django refuses, Hein threatens him with his gun, and easily wins his obedience. Category:Characters